Escaflowne: Return to Gaea
by YukikoHeart
Summary: Hitomi, Now a senior in high school, is always dreaming about Van. but then while running the track she's get's a vision of seeing his guymelef Escaflowne and realises that something must be wrong if Escaflowne has been revived. Now Hitomi has gone back to Gaea to help any way she can, But when its over will she stay with Van..or will she leave him once again?


**Hitomi Kanzaki** sat staring out the classroom window, thinking about **Van Fanel **King of Fanelia, in the world of Gaea instead of trying to focus on her Senior class paper. She thought about the time she first met Van and all the adventures they had. How the time Van had asked for her power and made her angry, how Hitomi kissed the Knight **Allen Schezar** and how Van was watching the time.

Hitomi felt a slight tug on the headband holding her hair that had grown out to her waist since freshman year. She turned her green eyes to the person who had tugged her hair. "oh hey." she said spotting **Yukari Uchida ** her best friend. "Hitomi the bell rang." she said causing Hitomi to look at the clock. "so it did." Hitomi said gathering her supplies and brushing out her uniform. "you know Hitomi..you space out a lot recently." Yukari said falling into step with her friend as they head to the track.

Hitomi nodded at what she said, not really noticing where she was going. "Hey the track is this way." Yukari said getting Hitomi's attention. "sorry i was thinking." Hitomi said walking back over to her friend. "About what?" Yukari asked Hitomi quickly raised her hand and waved her off. "it's nothing..no need to worry..hehe" Yukari shrugged and ran over to the track coach while Hitomi started remembering the time she yelled at Van for liking to fight, and wished to go home.

Hitomi did go home and she woke up in the nurse's bed and figured out that..everything was repeating. She also figured out that She didn't love her first crush **Amano Susumu **and how Yukari was in love with Amano. "Hitomi!" she looked up suddenly. "you and Yukari need to go dress out." the coach said pointing at the locker room. Hitomi nodded and walked to where the coach pointed.

Yukari ran to catch up with Hitomi. "so..where's your pendent?" Yukari asked for about the billionth time. "i told you before..i gave it to someone special." Yukari grew excited. "Who is it? Is it a guy? A Girl?" Hitomi sighed because she had forgotten she had told Yukari she had 'lost' it. " a guy..his name is Van Fanel."

Yukari started to squeal but stopped as they entered the locker room and a snotty voice said. "What's that? an illness?" Hitomi turned her head and saw a popular girl, whom name she forgot to remember. "no it's a guy." Hitomi said as her defenses rose. "really? Is he UGLY?" The girl teased. "he's better looking than your face" Hitomi remarked pulling out her track uniform. The girl grew angry. "Do You Know Who I Am!" She demanded. Hitomi shrugged and she started to pull off her Uniform. "don't know...don't care." She remarked.

The girl scoffed. "i am Suki Miyuki" Hitomi started to tune the girl out as she pulled out her track suit and changed. "HELLO!" Hitomi looked up as the girl called Suki scowled. "where you listening to me!" she growled. Hitomi fought back a smile. "nope..should i?" Suki turned and stormed out of the locker room. "what's up with you Hitomi?" Yukari asked

"when it comes to Van...i get annoyed and angry when they speak about him badly." Hitomi said pulling off her headband and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "really? is he that important." Yukari sounded surprise. "yea..he is." Hitomi smiled at herself before going outside to the track.

The coach spotted Hitomi and waved her over. "ah Hitomi I need you to show the Freshmen how to run." Hitomi nodded and took up her spot on the track. "ok you see how her legs are positioned? how she is focused..." soon Hitomi was blocking out the Coach and thinking about the past, and the last moment with Van. The hug they shared after she gave her pendent to him and how she realised before he came to rescue her...that she was in love with him.

all of a sudden a whistle was blown and Hitomi took off like a shot. "See how she took off right as i blew the whistle..." Hitomi's eyes grew wide as a vision hit her. _ A track meet was in progress when all of a sudden a beam of bright light hit Hitomi, whom was sitting next to Yukari watching the freshmen, and she was sucked into the sky. she saw two **Guymelefs** fighting and knew instantly one was **Escaflowne**._

"HITOMI!" She snapped back to reality and bit the dust while the snotty girl from before laughed. "Are you ok?" The Coach called over to her. "I'm Fine!" She called back while Yukari ran over and helped her up. "what happened?" Yukari asked. "no idea...someone called me though." Hitomi said brushing the dirt from her legs. "no one called you Hitomi." Yukari said but Hitomi was in her own world thinking it must be bad if Escaflowne has been revived.

Hitomi stood and walked over to the coach. "whens the next track meet?" she asked "tomorrow? are you that excited?" The Coach said proudly as Yukari ran over. "...yea.." Hitomi said glancing at the freshmen and turning to go sit next on the cold metal bleachers. "Hitomi you're so distant.." Yukari remarked sitting next to her. "hm.." was Hitomi's reply before she got up and walked to the locker room and gathered her things.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Hitomi sat on her bed shoving clothes into a dufflebag. "tonight..i'm going back to Gaea." she said to herself as she stood and changed out of her track clothes and into a pair of black tights, a white tank top dress and white flats, she then tied her hair up in a ponytail. "Hitomi? Yukari's here!'' her mother called up to her as Hitomi put on a necklace that was a blue gem held together by a black ribbon. "kay mom." she called down throwing her dufflebag out the window. "Hitomi?" Yukari asked pushing open her door. "yes?" Hitomi replied turning and finding Yukari was wearing a red dress, with a big bow on the back, and strappy red heals. "you look nice." Hitomi remarked as they walked down the stairs and out the house.

"thanks, you look pretty Hitomi." Yukari remarked. "thanks,..uh Yukari I'll catch up in a bit kay." Hitomi said causing Yukari to give her a puzzled look. "Ok then see ya Hitomi." once Yukari was gone, Hitomi rushed to where her dufflebag should be, when a memory of her and Van talking after he killed a dragon hit her, causing her to dobble over.

_**Van glared at Hitomi after she helped him with the dragon " Look, I don't need any woman to worry about me. I guess you want a reward then. Fine! Come to my castle, just don't get cocky. I apologize for involving you and your friends in my dragon slaying. Oh, and by the way, you didn't help me slay the dragon, you know. "**_  
_**Hitomi was speechless before she slapped van across the face. "What is your problem? Are you always this pig-headed? I didn't help you for a reward, I , uh, just, well, I thought you were going to die and I was scared, really scared! The 'least' you could do is say "thank you." You know, I shouldn't have even saved you. I should have let that stupid dragon eat you!" **_

Hitomi gasped as she tried to regain her composer and breathe. "what was that about?" she wondered as she spotted her dufflebag and grabbed it. Hitomi turned and jogged to the track, when she got there the coach looked panicked until he saw Hitomi. "Oh thank the gods! Hitomi i need you to run, Quick get out there, and you don't have time to change." One moment Hitomi was talking to the coach, the next she was walking on the track to the starting line while people shouted and whistled at her.

"stupid coach." She muttered getting into stance between two boys. "Hey cutie how about you get rid of the dress." Once commented. "Hey sweet heart? i would back down and go on a date with me after i win." Hitomi glance at one boy..then the other before turning her attention to the coach who had lifted the whistle to his lips.

PHEWWW! Hitomi took off a mere second before everyone else knew what was going on. "Hey!'' one of the boys from a few moments ago called as her legs pumped. "wow the dress really helps me with movement." Hitomi said to her self and gasped as a big beam of light hit the track a few feet from Hitomi. People screamed as it appeared and Hitomi smiled and sped up. "I'll find out why i'm going back to Gaea later." she laughed as she hit the light and vanished.

* * *

Hitomi moaned and opened her eyes and found the moon and earth hanging in the sky above her. "...I-I'm Back." she smiled at the earth..or as the people on Gaea called it, The Mystic Moon. Hitomi stood and turned around to observe the area around her. "its the same place Van and I were at." She smiles before yelping as her Bag hit her in the back and caused her to face plant into the ground.

"Ow." she moaned before pushing it off and standing up again. "...Lady Hitomi?" She spun around and gasped as a wolf man came into view. "..yes..who are you?" She asked clutching her pounding heart. "i'm Yuri..a servant of King Allen." He bowed and Hitomi was silent for a moment. " Allen? KING?" 'what's going on how did he become king in just a few yea- oh of coarse Princess Millerna must be his wife' Hitomi thought as Yuri stood quietly. "May i see King Allen?" Hitomi asked

"yes Lady Hitomi." Yuri bowed and snatched up her dufflebag before turning and walking into the trees. Hitomi on the verge of panic followed quickly clutching her necklace in fear, but also in happiness because..she was going to see her friends again after year's of being away.

**Yuki: I DO NOT OWN THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE...if i did Van and Hitomi would be together**

**Van: Read and...**

**Hitomi: Review**

**Van: yea that**

**Yuki:*Facepalm* Thanks for reading **


End file.
